


Buffy and Angel

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Canon, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: One day when Sora sees Kairi training, he realizes he actually prefers her with long hair now. Pure fluff. Though they also talk about their trauma about the day that Xehanort killed Kairi. Buffy the Vampire Slayer references.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	Buffy and Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend that the Destiny Islands had episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer for me, okay? Thanks.

Kairi was balancing on a beam: a test of upper body strength. She held onto it just with her hands, as her legs shot high into the air. And while she was doing this, her long and wavy hair was floating all around her: truly beautiful. And Sora couldn’t help marveling at how beautiful she looked.

But he ended up saying something else instead—with his inner fan-boy for a certain show getting the better at him—as he walked over to Kairi’s side. “You look like Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” Sora admitted, as he helped Kairi get down since she seemed done practicing for the day.

Then he had to blush at his statement, because being in a relationship with Kairi was one thing. But admitting that he now saw her as his longest television crush was something else entirely.

Fortunately, Kairi took all of this in stride, as she held tightly to Sora’s hand and smiled at him. “I’ll take that as a compliment. But I have to say, I’m shocked. Don’t you prefer me with short hair?”

For a moment, Sora was surprised that Kairi hadn’t told him that what he thought of her hair didn’t matter at all, since she’d wear it however she liked—a younger her certainly would have, he thought—but this more mature Kairi was less keen on roasting him all the time, and Sora did appreciate that.

And Sora also realized that Kairi was right… he usually _did_ love her more with short hair. Though it was probably no secret—Xion probably looked the way she did for a reason, after all—but he still kind of felt bad that she knew.

Still… since the cat was out of the bag, Sora supposed he should make sure this remained a positive interaction. So, he pulled Kairi down onto the floor with him—so they could sit together—and ran a hand through her hair, like he had when he’d brought her back to life again. And the way that Kairi responded to that did funny things to his heart. He may have even giggled.

“I won’t deny I liked how you used to keep up with us boys, when you rocked shorter hair when we were fourteen—not that you _can’t_ keep up even better now, with your long hair. But about you with short hair… I guess it makes me… sad sometimes, because it reminds me of when Xehanor-”

And it would be as Sora was saying such a fearsome thing, that thunder would strike overhead. It was like the thunder itself was as angry as Sora was about what had happened to her that day.

It was telling of just how far they’d come from their trauma of that day, that Kairi didn’t instantly give Sora kind words and comforts about it—he really didn’t need them anymore, anyway—but rather kept on with the funny atmosphere they’d been in, as she laid her head on his shoulder. “And, of course, it also helps that it looks like Buffy’s hair some now. Especially since my hair has finally seemed to decide that it likes to wave when it gets long, not curl.”

And since Sora could hardly deny those words—or how well Buffy, or rather Sarah Michelle Gellar had looked with such a style, and how well Kairi looked now—he broke out in hives a little, as he muttered to the floor, “…Spike wasn’t wrong, when he said he loved Buffy’s hair like that.”

And for a moment, at least, Kairi seemed to have her old fire back. For what she said to Sora left him speechless… in the best way possible.

“Now that you prefer my hair long, Sora, I guess I can admit I prefer yours that way, too. Like how it looked when we hadn’t seen each other in a year. It makes me imagine my hands getting lost in that jungle.”

And while Sora was certain, that Kairi had meant everything in the most innocent way possible… he himself wasn’t having very innocent thoughts at the moment. Oh, the wonders of becoming more and more a teenager. But he could happily deal, if it meant he got to see Kairi’s smiling face every day.

And feeling much better about things now, the teens hand-in-hand went to visit Master Yen Sid—who put both of their long hair to shame, of course—to ask what he’d heard about Rapunzel being blonde and having her powers back again.

Another mission for Buffy and Angel awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure I was going to post this… as I wrote it late one night, when I was sleep-deprived.
> 
> But we all need more fluff in our lives sometimes, so here you go.
> 
> Also, if you look at Kairi's slightly longer hair in 0.2, it looks like the ends of it are trying to curl (kind of Shiki Misaki's hair), but here it's decided to be wavy instead;)


End file.
